Otome Possible
by EERF TIRIPS
Summary: Click on the title and voila...it will take you to the summary along with the first chapter. :)


**Otome Possible  
**

Can Shizuru return Natsuki to her former adult self, no matter what the obstacles before her are. Or watch and care for her lover as she slowly matures into an adult with time. Knowing that those moments are the only ones she will have. And what does Kim and Shego from Kim Possible have to do with all this. Mai Otome & Kim Possible crossover.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Mai Hime/Otome and Kim Possible nor a lot of the concepts within this story. The rights and credits goes to their proper owners and authors. I am simply drawing certain ideas to create something that one can enjoy. If one feels that I have utilized an idea without proper acknowledgement, please inform me and I will gladly give them their due credit.

**Author's note: **Each arc will entail a different cartoon or anime in their universes and as such, some characters will be out of character. Even though I will be using different shows, the main casts are from Mai Otome/Hime and Kim Possible. My accuracy of some anime or cartoons will not be correct, but I will try my best. This story is simply for enjoyment purposes for myself and hopefully you as the audiences, which implies that I'll only write it when I'm in the mood.

* * *

Shizuru had just returned from visiting Midori, in Aswad. She was there on an urgent matter pertaining to a technological breakthrough in the medical field, that Yohko had helped created. If the process went without a hitch, there was a possibility that Natsuki and herself could have a child one day. The thought had crossed their minds before, but with both of them being so caught up with their duties it left them little time to incorporate the possibility of making it into reality. However, with the concept being so close to achievement, she felt it was time to discuss the issue with Natsuki again. At the current moment she was being unlike Shizuru, by pacing back and forth within Natsuki's office, pondering as to where her lover was, when she heard a knock upon the door.

She perked up hoping that it was Natsuki, yet realized that she would never knock before entering her own office. Slumping her shoulders in dismay, she composed herself professionally before elegantly making her way towards the door. When another knock was heard, causing her to inwardly comment, _"Whoever this guest is, they lack the patience or the matter at hand is rather urgent."_

Opening the door she paused, upon seeing the odd clothing the two individuals had on inquiring, "May I ask of what it is that would bring you ladies here at this time of night?" She watched when the red head scratched the back of her nape as though contemplating something, while she appeared to be holding a sleeping child in her other arm. As for the other lady, Shizuru noticed that she was wearing a black and green one piece suit and was tapping her feet as though in irritation, which Shizuru calmly gathered was the impatient one that was knocking upon the door.

Shizuru cleared her throat, causing the red head to look up stuttering in greetings, "Hi, My name is Kim Possible and this is Shego." Prior to hesitantly voicing, "Can we…, um you know come inside your office to discuss some matters with you."

Studying the two woman, Shizuru arched her eyebrow questioning, "I do not see escorts with you at the moment. So how did you come onto the grounds of Garderobe and how can I be sure you are not a threat and should be dealt accordingly?"

Shego exhaled a breath of impatience stating, "You're Shizuru Viola, right?"

Gesturing with an agile nod, she concurred with the remark, "That is correct I am the Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Shizuru Viola." Then with curiosity added, "How did you come by that name and what is this concerning?"

"Shego, you're being rude." Kim hastily stated, causing a breath to escape Shego's lips, "Look princess we don't have all day. For all we know Drakken and that Nagi kid, could be in any dimension by now. Just give the kid to Shizuru and we'll be on our way."

Confusion was evident upon Shizuru's face while she tried to figure out what was going on, and why they were giving her a child she had never met before. Kim slightly losing her temper scolded her other half, "Shego, I know the urgency of the matter needs to be dealt with accordingly, but I cannot just leave her in this state. It was Natsuki who saved me from the ray which resulted in this outcome. I could have been reduced to a child instead of her. Therefore we should be more accommodating with information and assistance." Before turning towards Shizuru articulating, "I know you have a lot of question upon your mind at the moment Shizuru, but it is best if we go inside and you sit down so we can explain the scenario to you more in length."

Shizuru suddenly felt as though her life was being torn apart, especially after hearing something had happened to Natsuki, causing her to hesitantly inquire, "Where is Natsuki, and what happened to her?"

Noticing the ache of pain embedded in Shizuru's question, Shego turn towards Kim exclaiming, "Princess I suggest you give Natsuki to Shizuru, and let us go inside to discuss this whole ordeal. Cause, it's getting kind of awkward standing in the corridor, talking in the middle of the night."

"But she's still sleeping. I don't want to wake her up," pouted Kim.

Shego sighed, "Pumpkin, I am sure the only one who can deal with Natsuki the way she is now is Shizuru." With hesitation, Kim agreed with her plasma wielding half, by handing Natsuki to Shizuru. Who considerately took the bundle into her arms, while looking at them oddly and then at the child only to utter, "Natsuki?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah that kid is Natsuki. And please I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea with us standing out here and all, with a kid. If you know what I mean."

Studying the toddler no more than three years in age in her arms, Shizuru removed the part of the blanket that had covered her face. Words could not describe what she was feeling. She was elated that Natsuki was safe even though she had been reduced to a child, yet felt overwhelmed with protectiveness and turmoil at their current predicament.

Once everyone was settled inside Natsuki's office, Kim began telling Shizuru the story of what had transpired, which resulted in Natsuki being a toddler.

**_Flashback_**

"Shego, are you sure this is the right universe?" Kim questioned while she followed closely behind her.

Tapping the device that Wade gave them prior to their departure Shego answered, "If that nerdling friend of yours says the tracking works then you should have some faith in him pumpkin."

Kim wasn't please that after all these years as a couple Shego was still hesitant upon calling her friends by their real name, "Why can't you just call him Wade? He does have a name, you know."

Indifferent to the idea Shego replied, "Princess regardless of whether I call him nerdling or Wade, he still responds. Just like how I call you princess and pumpkin. Be grateful, I don't call you bubblebutt like your mom does."

Kim groaned pondering how this conversation had gotten sidetracked, decided to switch it back to the current predicament at hand, "So where is Drakken anyways?"

"Apparently his position has stopped moving, so either he's been caught or he's found what he was looking for in this universe. Which only implies that he'll be jumping soon so we have got to move." Shego verbalized while looking up at the odd building of where Drakken was currently in.

When she didn't hear Kim's response she swiveled around, only to halt in her movement. Upon seeing a gun pointed to the back of the red hair's head. Shego was disappointed in herself and apparently she wasn't the only one. Kim seemed irked by the fact that someone else had gotten the jump on them, without either sensing their presence. Lifting a fist up Shego was going to blast this nuisance off her significant other, when she saw Kim slightly shaking her head. The plasma wielding woman could not believe that Possible would not let her handle the situation, causing her to exhale a breath of, fine we'll do it your way, but if anything goes wrong I'm taking them out. A smile spread across the red hair's face in gratitude, which in its own was a reward in itself that Kim knew melted her Shego. Surely enough Shego's left lips curved into a smile, which didn't last long with the intruder inquiring, "If you two are aiding and involved in the escape of Nagi Dai Artai. I will have to subdue you, and you will have to atone for the crimes you have committed"

Still in the process of trying to articulate what she needed so that there was some understanding, Kim's jaw dropped open when Shego took it upon herself stating in irritation, "Who the hell is this Nagi person? We're here for Drakken, a blue guy with inventions that only causes mayhem to the world he resides in. It's best if we apprehend him so that nothing goes astray in your universe."

Kim inwardly groaned, for this is not how she had hoped to explain it to the one person who had her at gun point. She was about to clarify it in a gentler calmer context, when the captor revealed, "I had surmised that you two were not of this word, by the way you dressed."

Quickly turning around in confusion Kim blurted, "You knew?"

"Yes, I was informed that there was an anomaly that had transpired outside Artai a couple of days ago, and had come to see for myself what it was. For my other half is elsewhere on an urgent matter. Then they tell me that the same anomaly has occurred yet again just the other night. It would appear you two are the anomaly and this Drakken person you are after is the other one." The captor paused momentarily to catch her breath before adding, "Now if you can please explain to my why you are in this realm I will see what I can do to aid you, as long as I get Nagi back within my custody."

Liking where this was heading Shego quickly agreed, "Sounds like a deal to me." Prior to quickly introducing, "The names Shego. Just Shego and that's Kim Possible."

Slumping her shoulders, Kim knew the situation was never in her hands to begin with extended her hand in greeting, "I'm Kim Possible like Shego says. And together we're Team Possible, well sort of in a context. We're missing a couple of people."

"Pumpkin," Shego stated catching her companion's attention before explaining, "I don't think your captor knows what Team Possible even is. So don't go saying things that will only confuse her even further."

The captor had been eyeing the two individual's reaction, and the energy in which she felt was similar to what she had with her significant other. There was a profound connection that bonded the two women, who were currently bickering in front of her, as though her presence was no longer evident or seen as a threat.

Clearing her throat she addressed them, "I am Natsuki Kruger, the first pillar and current Gakenchou of Garderobe."

Shego and Kim stood there slightly perplexed by Natsuki's greeting, prior to Kim smiling, "It's nice to meet you Nat..Natsu..Natsuki. Kruger."

Raising an eyebrow the plasma wielding woman seemed hesitant until Kim scolded, "Shego." Which caused a groan that came with a, "Pleasure Kruger?"

**_End Flashback Due to Interruption_**

"Natsuki was aware of who you two were and she agreed to aid you, am I correct," inquired the second pillar, who still found the whole concept confusing.

Kim gestured in agreement, "Either that or she knew that we could aid in recapturing this Nagi kid and simply didn't care much for the other details."

That sounded more like her significant other's course of action causing Shizuru to state, "After figuring out that you were practically on the same side, what happened?"

This time it was Shego's turn to continue the story leading to their current predicament.

**_Continue Flashback_**

"So how do I know what this Drakken guy looks like?" Kruger inquired as they stealthily made their way closer towards their destination.

"You'll know what he looks like. He sticks out like a sore thumb and to top it off he's blue. So there won't be any mistaking who Drakken is." Stated Kim, prior to Shego asking, "And what of this Nagi D' whatever person you are after."

"Dai Artai," Natsuki politely corrected before stating, "Small like a child, but rather intellectual. Don't let his appearance fool you. He is rather manipulative."

Kim massaged her head, suddenly feeling the tension of their latest mission. This action did not go unnoticed by her other half who inquired, "Something wrong princess."

"I just have this bad vibe that something bad is going to happen tonight. Whatever Drakken is planning, he seems to be rather thorough which implies that there is someone else pulling the strings here. It won't help if we don't stop him soon. Who knows how many other universes he intends to jump too, and on top of that we have no clue what he's after. It's like we are blindly grasping for straws hoping to pull the right one." Kim voiced with concern laced into her words, while weariness started to show within her demeanor.

Shego with affection wrapped her arms around the waist of her lover, the only person who had truly ever accepted her for who she was. Exhaling a breath of understanding she voiced with gentleness that very few saw, "Kimmie, I know there are a lot of unknown factors that we have yet to account for. You may be right, about someone pulling the strings, but we have to focus on what we can do at the moment. If we can thwart his plans here in this universe now, we have an advantage. On top of that we have Kruger here to back us up, even though Ron, Yori and that pest isn't here with us on this mission. They had agreed to stay behind and keep an eye on things for us. No matter what happens we are the only ones who can stop whatever plan it is that is going to happen."

Kim turned around draping her arms over her lovers shoulder encasing her hands behind Shego's nape, feeling some of the burden ease off her as she articulated, "I know Shego, it's just I miss our family. We've been after him for half a year now. Every single time he jumps, I feel like we're back at stage one all over again. Even if we stop him from getting his hands on whatever it is he's after here, once he leaps it starts all over again."

Pulling Possible closer to her, the plasma wielding Shego placed her forehead upon Kim's, as she attempted to soothe the worries away, "I know we weren't expecting this mission to be as such, but it would appear we have to do the impossible yet again, Pumpkin. Now show me some of your high school cheerleading optimism of anything's possible for a Possible, and let's go kick some blue butt and severely punish him for taking us on this crazy ass mission."

The chuckling of Kim, made the green tinted woman smile in relief that she could still encourage the red head even after all these years. Kim feeling slightly better by Shego's odd way of helping her wished to show her appreciation drew her unaware significant other to her. Before Shego realized what was going on she felt the moist lips of her Princess on her own, which caused her to reciprocate by pressing her lips back. As the kiss deepened, Shego closed the distance that separated them by tightening her embrace around the red head. In the process of wanting to explore Possible's mouth, Kim pulled away. When the one person who had followed them and apparently was briefly forgotten, cleared her throat.

Uncertain how Kruger would react Kim shyly explained, "We're uncertain of the cultural norms and ways of this world. I apologize if what you saw offended you. I mean it may seem weird for you to see two grown woman kissing, when you've never seen such a thing or well…"

Natsuki slightly shook her head speaking up just as Kim was starting to feel embarrassment, by revealing, "There is nothing wrong with you wishing to express your love to the one person who has captured your heart."

Not letting Kim out of her embrace, Shego swiveled her head around inquiring, "It would appear the first pilliar here speaks as though she, herself has a lover. So do tell, who is this lucky fellow?"

A slow smile showed itself upon the gakenchou's face as she thought about her significant other, when she articulated with fondness, "She is very stunning, and has an air of elegance that surrounds her which can leave one breathless."

The two visitors gawked at Natsuki upon hearing her acclimation of love for another woman which caused Natsuki to clarify, "Shizuru has always been an enigma to me and those around her. I am grateful that I can share my life with her and vice versa."

**_End flashback due to interruption_**

"Natsuki told you two about me," Shizuru inquired slightly perplexed.

Thrown off track by the remark Shego looked at Shizuru before answering with a question of her own, "You seem surprised by this revelation of your lover having informed us about you."

Looking down at the slumbering Natsuki, Shizuru felt that at times she didn't know what her beloved was thinking. However, it was apparent that Natsuki had trusted these two enough during their brief encounter to inform them about their relationship. For the moment she would trust her significant other's judgment. Exhaling, Shizuru explained, "Natsuki is not someone who trust easily and for her to disclose our relationship, speaks volumes. It is apparent that she saw something within you two to reveal such information. If I were to speculate it is most likely the way you two carry yourselves around one another."

Shego scratched her head slightly confused by the last remark blurting, "What? She only met us a few hours prior to our confrontation with Drakken and the white haired kid Nagi."

"Shego," Kim scolded, causing Shego to roll her eyes voicing, "Pumpkin I'm not being rude, I'm simply asking, so relax princess."

Kim was in the process of apologizing when Shizuru spoke up catching them both off guard, "The energy that emanates between you two even when you're bickering is not one of anger, irritation or intent to harm. Surprisingly it is very warm, caring, tender and loving."

"She was right about you. The air which surrounds you is that of elegance which shrouds you in mystery. You're very poised and composed even though you've seen what has become of Natsuki. You're a very hard person to read Shizuru," articulated Kim, who caught Shizuru slightly off guard.

Shego noticing this coughed inside her mouth exclaiming, "Now where was I."

**_Flashback continue_**

"That one is Drakken right over there," Kim pointed out so that Natsuki could see their target.

Shego upon seeing what appeared to be a young kid standing beside him articulated with mild amusement, "I am pretty sure then that the one standing next to Drakken is Nagi. You were right in saying that he looks like a kid."

Upon over hearing what the two were talking about Natsuki eyes widen as she stated, "They plan to reconstruct the harmonium, after it has been destroyed. That weapon will only bring about death and destruction."

"Drakken has a way of reconstructing devices that have been destroyed if there is a blue print and if there isn't one he just needs the general idea of what it looks like. The device once recreated, may look like the original, but could function differently all together." Kim exclaimed trying to ease some of the worries that was evident upon the Gakenchou's face.

Shaking her head Natsuki replied, "We cannot allow them to do that, regardless of what the end product may be, the results will only cause devastation."

Setting her hands aflame with plasma which caught Natsuki off guard Shego smirked, "Well then let's go join the party. I'll draw blue idiot away while you two get that kid. Be careful pumpkin, there might be other's lurking around that we haven't picked up on yet."

**_End flash back_**

"I was careless to presume that Nagi would not have a weapon with him," Kim voiced with slight remorse prior to adding, "Natsuki had seen the hidden weapon at the last possible moment and said something along the line of materialize before she dove in front of me taking a direct hit from the beam."

Shizuru took that particular moment to explain, "Natsuki materialized because she wasn't sure if you would survive getting hit by the weapon. Once Natsuki materializes into her Otome form, she is protected to a certain degree, because the nano-machines in her body are activated causing an outfit to form shielding her from any immediate danger."

"That's a nifty technology advancement if I do say so myself, but what about those nano-machines now that Kruger has been reduced to a child. It can't be good for her body," Shego voiced with intrigued, surprised by the technology within the Otome universe.

The second pillar knew that the only person she could ask at the moment about Natsuki's nano-machine was Yohko. However, Yohko was still in Aswad working with Midori on their secret project. Which implied that she would have to contact Yohko the moment the sun's rays lit the sky. Putting aside that current issue she addressed the two outsiders, "What happened afterwards?"

Kim exhaled a breath of disappointment, "Drakken jumped, taking along with him the Nagi kid that Natsuki was after. As of now we are uncertain if Drakken was after this Nagi kid or the harmonium as suggested by Natsuki. Regardless of that fact, both of them are dangerous and they need to be stopped."

"We'll get them Pumpkin," Shego voiced hoping to lighten up the mood that had descended upon her lover.

Looking at the two other worldly individuals, Shizuru could see the burden of the task that they had decided to embark upon, and could not even begin to comprehend what was going on in their minds. Allowing them a moment of privacy to compose themselves, she looked at the slumbering first pillar in her arms, pondering how she would tell Natsuki about her current status. Where would she start or how would she even begin in explaining the situation to her.

xxxx

Shortly after Kim and Shego had explained the predicament to Shizuru, prior to her inquiries. Juliet barged into the room unannounced, "Kruger, I have bone to pick with you." Only to pause in stupor, while trying to grasp what was going on by articulating, "Okay, Who the hell are you two? And Viola, why exactly are you holding a kid in your arms?" Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open, when she concluded within her own mind, what was currently taking place by voicing in astonishment, "Oh man, you actually went and adopted a kid. From who? These two odd looking weirdos. Kruger's going to have a field day when she finds out."

The comment had unnerved a certain black hair, green pigmented individual into standing up retorting, "I don't know who you think you are. But we are anything, but weirdos. I mean look at you, wearing your pink and white striped shirt with an overall. What are you a fashionista gone wrong?"

Their loud bickering had caused a certain green eyed, raven hair child to stir awake. Shizuru feeling the wiggling of Natsuki, unwrapped the child. Who, groggily sat up in Shizuru's lap uncertain of what was going on and why there was so much ruckus at the moment. Natsuki stretched feeling sore, as though she had just gone through an intense bout of training. Yawning she glassed around, when it suddenly dawned on her that she was sitting in Shizuru's lap within her own office. Overjoyed that Shizuru had returned safely from whatever task she had secretly embarked upon, she pushed aside the current ruckus to look up at her pillar of joy.

This course of action caused Shizuru to articulate with weariness, feeling that her lover hadn't fully comprehend the current predicament she was in, "Natsuki."

Pulling back Natsuki looked at Shizuru a wide smile plastered upon her face as she opened her mouth to speak, "Shi..Shizu.." Closing her mouth she arched an eyebrow internally thinking to herself, _"My throat is probably dry, I should ask Shizuru for some water."_

Kim took that particular moment to speak up, "Hey Natsuki, I'm glad you're okay." Natsuki upon hearing the familiar voice turned around, her eyes wide with recognition and relief that Possible was okay. Smiling she pointed at the red head voicing, "Kim, okay," then quickly added, "She..shego okay too." Shaking her head Natsuki could feel something was amiss, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Without warning and before anyone else could articulate a proper explanation of Natsuki's situation to her, Juliet had stopped bickering with Shego upon hearing the familiar voice of the one person she had a bone to pick with. The fashionista's eye's widen causing her to blurt out, "No way that kid is Natsuki? Oh my freaking lord what the hell happen to you Kruger?"

The other individuals in the room inwardly groaned, slightly feeling remorse for the first pillar having just been told bluntly by another that she had been reduced to a kid. Shizuru took that particular moment to safely wrap her arms around her other half, hoping to relay the support to her as her mind try to comprehend the information she had just been told.

Blinking a couple of times Natsuki looked around the room, still uncertain what Juliet was going on about. However, when no one else spoke up to retort the questions it slowly dawned on her, causing her to look at her hands. Hands that seemed so small and fragile, she shook her head inwardly trying to justify the scenario, _"It's all a bad dream. I'll wake up eventually without a doubt and everything will be okay. This can't be happening."_

The serene tender voice of her partner stirred Natsuki from her thoughts as Shizuru voiced with concern, "Natsuki, I know it may be hard to grasp at the moment, but do know that I am always right here with you."

Natsuki struggled to get out of Shizuru's grasp, not willing to believe that she had been reduced to a mere defenseless child. Try as she might Shizuru was clearly stronger and before she realized what had occurred, she was crying. The emotional stress and internal conflict of what had happened to her could not be contained and controlled within such a small body that it in itself found it's only means of release which was by means of tears. While she cried, Natsuki was inwardly trying to rationalize things within her own mind, _"What's going to happen now? What am I going to do? Will Shizuru still love me? My god, what will my parents think when they find out. No, must not think like that. There has to be a way for me to get back my original body. There has to be a way. What the hell am I suppose to do, I'm just a fucking kid now,"_ only feeling more and more overwhelmed with each thought.

Suddenly feeling as though she was the one at fault for causing the first pillar to cry Juliet tried comforting the child as she approached Natsuki, "Hey look kiddo. Come on Kruger, you won't let a little thing like this stop you. Knowing you, you'll go after the asshole that did this to you and make sure he turns you back. Surely there has to be a way."

Kim grabbed the back of her nape, acknowledging that it was partially her fault that the Gakenchou was in her current being hesitantly voiced, "There is a way to get her back to normal." She paused when she felt all eyes on her, her own lovers burrowing into hers causing her to swallow the saliva in her throat before continuing with her explanation, "The device that was used on Natsuki can reverse what has happened to her."

Groaning the plasma wielding woman voiced her opinion, "Princess," which in turn caused Kim to calmly shake her head revealing, "I understand what you are saying Shego, but I cannot let them presume that there is no way to return Natsuki back to normal. If I was in her shoe, you'd threaten everyone around you with your plasma until you found a justifiable solution" Shego couldn't argue with that, so she let her red haired partner handle the situation, while she stood by in support of her decision. It was probably one of the reasons she had fallen for the teen hero back during their little bouts of fighting when she was still working with Drakken. The mere notion that Kim wouldn't give up, gave her some means of comfort that even though Shego was doing evil deeds at that time, the teen hero still found some good within Shego that she had tried so hard to cover and rid herself of. Walking up behind Kim, she wrapped her arms around her lover, placing a soft kiss upon her cheek assuring her that whatever she decided to do, she would stand by her as Kim had stood by Shego for so many years and continue to do so. Kim turned around, a smile of relief upon her face, for she didn't like to cause Shego unnecessary distress as the plasma wielding woman tended to be short temper and prone to action without reasoning things out first. Which at times led to more trouble than necessary, nonetheless she was glad Shego was in her life as she mouthed a simple, "Thank you," in gratitude for her continued support.

After watching the little display of affection between the two weirdos Juliet inquired, beating the first and second pillar, "So how do we find this jerk-head. I want a piece of him too. He has reduced the only person I can insult and get away with to a mere child. How can I give her crap when she's so defenseless now?"

Try as she might Natsuki could not articulate the words she wanted to say, and could only utter the words, "Shizwu, Ju..Jule meanie."

Juliet chuckled, "Yes oh wise Kruger, I am evil and will continue to be so when you return to your normal self again. However, at the current moment I am tempted to just squeeze your cheeks."

The remark caused Natsuki to press her hands upon her cheek for fear of the deed being done. But she had forgotten the one factor that was keeping Juliet where she was, which was Shizuru, who was currently holding her upon her lap. She had only recalled where she was sitting when Shizuru finally articulated with amusement and protectiveness, "Juliet will refrain from harming Natsuki, if she knows what is best for her. In the mean time I would like to discuss how precisely we are suppose to capture this Drakken individual and now Nagi. For it would appear he has aligned himself with this scientist from your world."

Juliet's mouth dropped open, for the information that she had received went directly over her head. The complexity of the situation finally dawned on her, when she realized she had no fucking idea what they were talking about as she listened to their conversation. Slowly she was getting more and more lost, before she couldn't take it anymore by hollering, "Time out. You two are from some far off world that doesn't even fall within our universe am I correct? And Natsuki aided you two in trying to capture this blue dude named Drakken? However you three managed to stop them somehow only to have Natsuki turned into a kid and now Nagi has joined sides with this evil scientist and the two of them or however many there are might not even be within this realm of ours? Which implies that the only way to turn the Gakenchou back into adult is for her to go with you guys?"

"It would appear the fashionista has some intellect in that brain of hers," Came the smooth comment from Shego.

Glaring at the raven haired green tinted woman, Juliet was going to retort when Possible cleared her throat, "Your implication that Natsuki has to go with us is spot on, because I can only surmise that there is no device upon this planet that can return her back to normal. However, we are uncertain if we can return back to this world if we jump to the next dimension."

"You're telling me that if we go with you two, there might not be a chance for us to return to this realm anymore." Shizuru stated matter-of-factly, prior to asking, "Then how is it that you intend to return to your own world upon accomplishing this task?"

Walking around to sit beside Kim, Shego pulled out the device that she had on her. Wherever it was that she could have placed it in her one piece would boggle anyone's mind, but at the moment the urgency of the matter made them push that matter aside, while Shego revealed, "This gizmo follows the energy signature of Drakken's jumps. That is how we have been able to track him. Embedded within is a magnetic marker of sorts that enables us to jump directly back to our own world. However, the down side is that we can only do that leap once. If we push it now, we would not be able to continue tracking Drakken anymore, because given a certain amount of days the energy output that was released from his leap would diminish and vanish completely. We would lose any leads we had on him and that would result in quite a few worlds and their universes succumbing to whatever plan it is he has up his sleeves."

"So basically what you're saying is no matter how long it takes, you two won't stop till you finish you mission and apprehend this Drakken dude or eliminate him altogether. And when that finally happens, you'll return back to your own world regardless of the possibility that it could be years from now and the ones you love could all have perished. I'm no scientist, but this jumping around will, without a doubt take a toll upon your bodies in one way or another." Juliet articulated with slight distress, because for her the cons were definitely out weighing the pros and she didn't know what was in it for the two of them.

Kim nodded by explaining, "Yes the continuous scrabbling of our bodies at a molecular level actually halts our aging process. However, we took upon this mission and the risk associated with it because we felt that if we do not stop him, not only will our world be affected, but so would yours and every other one that Drakken plans to leap too."

Intrigued the second pillar was about to ask something when the child in her arms wiggled about restlessly before peering up to her mouthing, "Tire Shzwu" A gentle smile adorned her face as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki lifting her into a more comfortable sleeping position before softly suggestion to the child, "Then Natsuki should sleep while I talk with these ladies and try to figure out what course of action we should take." There was a small nod, a yawn and the flickering of eyelids before they completely shut closed, signifying that the Gakenchou had fallen asleep.

An "Aw," escaped from the lips of the red head causing Shego to chuckle exclaiming, "She's most likely still tired from the transformation." Prior to suggestion, "It is late and as such we shall go. Before we part though, we suggest you think seriously upon what you decide. If you go with us you may never be able to return to this world. If you stay, Natsuki will continue to age normally. However, there is a possibility that she will resort to her infant mental state with time as her mind has been reduced to that of a child. This implies she will forget about the Natsuki that she was gradually over time, which includes the love she has for you Viola. We will give you a day to think it over before hearing your answer tomorrow evening. For we need to leave as soon as possible to continue tracking Drakken down, which now includes this Nagi kid as well. It is the least we can do for Natsuki, as she assisted us."

Kim and Shego stood up, causing Juliet to stand up too, while voicing, "I'll escort these two out, and we can talk more about this in the morning Viola. So why don't you two get some rest for the night."

There were still so many questions that she didn't have answers too, but the bundle in her arm that was Natsuki was fast asleep. So for the moment, she decided it was best to let her Kruger rest and as such gestured in comprehension before stating, "Thank you for bringing her back to me. She may not be an adult, but she is still my Natsuki."

They didn't feel the need to respond as the affection seen before them was enough to relay how important they were to each other. And as such the three left the room leaving Shizuru to contemplate the matters and the next course of action in which she and her Gakenchou was going to take.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

As I stated updates will be sporadic. If you would like to review/comment that will be nice but is not necessary. I want to **emphasize**: This journey is purely for enjoyment purposes, and I'm writing it only when I am in the mood. I have the whole concept of the story laid out already, along with the cartoons/anime I'm going to use. All I need to do is type it.

Being that Natsuki has been reduced to a 2 1/2 year old, her speech patterns will be that of someone at that age. Being that I have nieces and nephews at that age, I am able to draw from them on how to say certain words by having them repeat the words I say. It also helps to know what can and cannot be articulated at that age as well. Some words are too big for them to even want to say, when I ask them to say it. Rather then repeat it, they simply shake their heads and walk off saying no or look at me oddly and run off to play with their toys.


End file.
